Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $6$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-3x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-8(-3x+6)}$ $-8(-3x+6)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-3x+6)-2$.